Broken Home
by Crazyindaze
Summary: Jimmy is remarried and his wife turns out to be twisted and insane. What happens when Jimmy finds out that she's a lier and has been hurting he and Kim's daughter?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I don't own Third Watch or it's characters.

Ellie sat down on the couch with her doll. She was brushing her doll's hair. Ellie's step sister Emily came up to her and snatched the doll away. Ellie snatched the doll back. Connie (Emily's mother) went up to Ellie and slapped her across the face. "You are not allowed to take things from Emily. Emily is a good girl and good girls get what they want. You are a bad girl and bad girls get nothing," Connie said and sent Ellie to her room.

Jimmy (Ellie's dad and Connie's husband) walked in the house. He saw Emily on the couch with Ellie's doll and Connie sitting on the couch with an angry look on her face. "What's wrong honey?" Jimmy asked. He knew something had happened.

"You have to do something about Ellie. She just goes up to Emily and knocks her down. Then she snatches the doll from her. I mean I can understand that Ellie wanted her doll, but she didn't have to push Emily. Then she tried to lie and say Emily snatched the doll from her when I saw the whole thing. That child needs to learn right from wrong Jimmy. I'm tired of her outbursts," Connie said taking in shaky breaths.

Jimmy could tell that Connie was upset about this. "I'll talk to her. Plus she's going to spend the week with he rmom this weekend. That should give you a break," Jimmy said.

"I don't want Ellie around Kim. Whenever she comes back from there she has an attitude. And Ellie mentioned something about Kim hitting her. I didn't say anything cause I didn't want to upset you. I know you're still close to Kim and I didn't want to ruin that," Connie said softly touching Jimmy's hand. She knew if she kept this up she could get rid of Ellie and keep Jimmy away from that slut Kim.

"I'll talk to Kim to. There is no way I'm letting Kim hurt my daughter," Jimmy said. He couldn't believe Kim would do this. He was glad Connie had told him. Now he can put a stop to it.

Jimmy walked into Ellie's room. He saw her on her bed crying. "Ellie, I heard you knocked down Emily and snatched a doll away from her," Jimmy said. He saw her eyes. He saw how sad she was.

"It's not true. Emily took the doll from me and then I took it back. Connie said that Emily can have it because she's a good girl and I get nothing because I'm a bad girl. I don't mean to be bad daddy. I promise I'll try not to," Ellie sad sadly. She hoped her dad would believe her this time.

"Ellie, Connie would not lie to me. I think we both know you knocked Emily down and took the doll. And you're not a bad girl. You just did a bad thing," Jimmy said and hugged his daughter. He knew that her not seeing her mother a lot was hurting her. He decided to ask her later about Kim hitting her.

Kim was sitting on her couch watching tv. She just got finished putting Joey to sleep. She heard some one banging at her door. Kim got up and answered it. She was surprised to see Jimmy there. "Hey Jimmy. What are you doing here?" Kim asked.

"I need to talk to you," Jimmy said loudly. He didn't think Kim would hit Ellie. He thought maybe Ellie lied to Connie again. He didn't think Kim would ever hurt her kids.

"What about?" Kim asked. She knew this couldn't be good by the look on Jimmy's face.

"Connie said that Ellie told her that you hit her. Did you hit Ellie and tell the truth?" Jimmy said. All he wanted was to make sure that Ellie was safe.

"No I never hit Ellie. Jimmy you know I don't hit my kids no matter how bad they act. How could you even ask me this? Maybe it was your wife who hit Ellie," Kim insinuated. She couldn't believe that Jimmy would even think that she hit Ellie. She would never do something like that.

"Kim, I know. I just had to ask. To make sure. I'm just trying to protect Ellie. And Connie would never hurt Ellie. Connie loves that child. Ellie has been lying a lot lately," Jimmy said.

"Listen it's okay. And I'll talk to Ellie about the lying thing," Kim said.

Jimmy lightly kissed Kim on the lips. He wanted more, but he was married and Kim had moved on. She was over him. Jimmy kissed her one last time and left. If he stayed any longer he may of done something that he would've regretted.

Kim sat on the couch. She couldn't stop thinking about that kiss. She wanted more than that, but Jimmy was married. He moved on, he was over her.

TBC...


	2. Chapter Two

Kim was sitting on the couch with Joey waiting for Jimmy to arrive. It was Kim's weekend with Ellie and Jimmy's with Joey. "Mom, is daddy going to be here soon?" Joey asked impatiently. He was tired of waiting so long all the time.

"He should be here soon," Kim replied. Jimmy was already two hours late. She didn't know why he was always late.

"That's what you said hours ago," Joey replied.

Kim saw his hopeful eyes fill with sadness. "Hw said he'd be here. He wouldn't let you down. He's just running a little late," Kim assured Joey and hugged him.

Joey smiled at his mom. She always made him feel better. "Why don't you go get your stuff out of your room," Kim said.

"Okay," Joey said and ran into his room.

Kim closed her eyes slowly and let out a sigh. She hoped Jimmy wouldn't let Joey down. Kim heard a knock on the door. She opened the door and was relieved to see Jimmy there. "What took so long? You're over to hours late," Kim said. She hoped he had a good reason.

"I got tied up with Ellie. There was another incodent," Jimmy said.

"What happened?" Kim asked. She was going to talk to Ellie about this stuff today.

"She took Emily's barrettes. She kept on saying they were hers and Connie insited that they were Emily's. Connie wouldn't lie about something like this," Jimmy said. He didn't know why Ellie was acting up. She never acted like this before.

"What did they look like?" Kim asked. She didn't think Ellie would do something like that.

Jimmy pulled the barrettes out of his pocket and showed them to Kim. "Jimmy, these were the barrettes I bought Ellie last weekend at the mall. She had class pictures and wanted her hair done nice," Kim said. She knew Ellie wasn't like that.

"Maybe Emily has the same type. Connie could've made a mistake," Jimmy said."Yeah whatever," Kim said.

Ellie sat on the couch. Kim hugged Joey good-bye and waited till she was sure they were gone. Once she was sure she sat down next to Ellie. "Ellie, I heard you've been acting up, lying, and being mean to Emily," Kim said carefully. She didn't want to upset Ellie.

"It's not true. Connie's only saying that because I'm a bad girl and Emily's a good girl. I'm sorry mom. I don't know how I'm being bad. All I do is sit in my room, then...," Ellie stopped there. She was scared to say the rest. Scared that Kim wouldn't believe her.

"The what sweetie?" Kim asked gently. She saw the fear in her daughter's eyes.

"Then she hits me and says that soon she'll get rid of me," Ellie said.

Kim held Ellie in her arms. She didn't want Connie near Ellie anymore. She knew she had to stop Connie from hurting her daughter any worse.

"Go into the bedroom okay. I'll come in and tuck you in to bed soon," Kim said.

"Okay," Ellie agreed and went into her bedroom.

Kim went over to her phone and dialed Jimmy's cell. "Hello," Jimmy said. She heard Connie yelling in the background.

"Jimmy, it's Kim," Kim said. She wanted to let Jimmy know what Ellie told her.

"Kim what's wrong?" Jimmy asked concerned. He hoped she wasn't in danger. Connie looked at Jimmy. He wasn't over Kim yet. She could tell. She knew she would have to do something fast, before Jimmy went back to Kim.

"It's Ellie. I don't want her near Connie," Kim said.

"Why not?" Jimmy asked. He knew Kim wouldn't do something like this for no reason.

"Ellie said that Connie has been hitting her and that she doesn't let Ellie out of her room. Jimmy, I don't want Ellie to be treated like that," Kim said seriously.

"Kim are you sure Ellie was telling the truth. She told Connie that you were hitting her," Jimmy said confused. He didn't know what to believe.

"Yes I'm sure. Maybe Connie said that just to cover up her tracks," Kim said. She just hoped Jimmy would listen to her and keep Ellie away from Connie.

"Kim don't do this. I know you're mad at me for moving on, and that you don't like Connie. But don't use our child to get me and Connie to split up. That's low Kim," Jimmy said. He knew Connie would never hurt Ellie. Connie loved Ellie.

"Jimmy I am over you, and I'm happy that you moved on. And yes I hate Connie, because she is hurting my child. Jimmy can't you just see what Connie is doing. Don't you want Ellie safe?" Kim said. She couldn't believe that Jimmy was making this out to be about her.

"I have to go," Jimmy said and hung up. He didn't feel like dealing with Kim's lies right now.

"What was that about?" Connie asked coming back into the bedroom.

"Ellie told Kim that you have been hitting her. Kim doesn't want you around Ellie," Jimmy said. He saw the look of confusion in Connie's eyes.

"I would never hurt Ellie. I love that child. Jimmy I'm not trying to be mean, but I think Ellie would be better off away from Kim. I also think we should get Ellie some counseling. I know the perfect person. He's good with kids. Kids play with toys or color while he talks to them. What do you think?" Connie asked.

"I think counseling is a good idea for Ellie. But I don't think Kim is the problem. I think me and Kim not being together is just to hard on her. Ellie adores Kim, more than anything in this world," Jimmy said. He didn't want to hurt Ellie, or Kim like that.

"Well all kids adore their mothers. But if you want Ellie to continue seeing Kim, I'm fine with it," Connie lied. She knew her plan would be harder to do now that Ellie was still going to see Kim. Or it could work out better. Connie had a new plan, that she knew would work better than the old one would. She kissed Jimmy good night and fell asleep. She had work to do tomorrow.

TBC...


	3. Chapter Three

Jimmy sat on the couch waiting for Kim too come over. She was supposed to be here to pick up Joey and drop off Ellie. Jimmy heard the doorbell and got up to answer. "Kimmy, you're late," Jimmy said in an impatient tone.

"I'm sorry. It took for ever to get Ellie over here. She said that she was too scared," Kim replied. A part of Kim wanted to take Ellie back with her and protect her from whatever was hurting her.

Jimmy saw the scared look in Ellie's eyes. He just wished that Ellie would tell him what was really going on. "Well I come get Joey next Saturday," Jimmy said. He saw Joey go out the door and Kim turn around to leave. "Kim wait," Jimmy said.

"What do you want?" Kim asked.

Jimmy grabbed Kim by the arm and kissed her softly on the lips. Kim moaned softly. She missed this so much. Kim slowly pulled away from the kiss. "You're married. Remember?" Kim said and left.

Jimmy knew he shouldn't of kissed Kim. But he couldn't help himself. He still loved her. "Daddy, are you and mommy going to get back together?" Ellie asked hopefully. She missed them all being a family. And she hated living with Connie.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but mommy and I aren't getting back together," Jimmy said softly. He saw the disappointed look in Ellie's eyes. "Get ready for bed," Jimmy said.

Ellie walked into her bedroom and went to bed.

Jimmy sat down on the couch waiting for Connie too come home. He needed to talk to her about Ellie.

* * *

Kim sat down on the couch next to Joey. "Joey did you notice anything weird about the way Connie acted?" Kim asked. She didn't know what Joey would've noticed, but it was worth a try.

"No. But she told me that you wouldn't be around daddy anymore, and that Ellie would be going away to school," Joey said. He didn't know why his mom was asking questions about Connie. She never wanted to hear about the stuff Connie did or said.

"Does your dad know about all this stuff?" Kim asked. She hoped that she couold get too the bottom of this whole mess that had Ellie upset.

"No. She was going to talk to him about it tonight," Joey said. "Can I go to bed now?" Joey asked.

"Sure sweetie," Kim said.

After Joey was asleep Kim went too bed. She would talk to Jimmy tomorrow.

TBC...


	4. Chapter Four

Connie sat down on the couch next to Jimmy. "Connie we need to talk about Ellie," Jimmy said.

"Okay," Connie said. She really didn't feel like talking about that selfish brat.

"Well Ellie keeps on saying that you hit her, and now she's scared to come over here. Do you know if maybe some one is hitting her?" Jimmy asked. He didn't think Connie would know, but it was worth a try.

"Well Ellie called me and said that Kim had hit her in the stomach. Did you check and see if there were any bruises?" Connie asked.

"No. Kim would never hit Ellie. Trust me. Kim loves Ellie and wants to protect her," Jimmy said.

"Well I know you didn't want to do this, but I think if we get Ellie a therapist we would be able to get to the bottom of this. I also think that If Ellie's behavior doesn't improve than she should go to boarding school. I think it would help with her behavior and help her understand what's right and wrong," Connie said. She hoped Jimmy would go for this. Then Kim would have no reason to come over and she could get rid of Ellie.

"I think that's a good idea. Right now that's probably the only thing that will work. I just have to discuss it with Kim," Jimmy said. Jimmy saw the look in Connie's eyes. "Is something wrong?" Jimmy asked.

"I don't think Kim needs to be involved in any of this. I think she'll only make things worse," Connie said.

"I have to involve Kim. She's Ellie's mother. And I can't send her to boarding school without Kim's permission," Jimmy said. He didn't know why Connie was making a big deal about this.

"You're right. I'm sorry," Connie said.

Jimmy kissed Connie on the cheek and they went into the bedroom.

Kim got up and answered her door. "Jimmy what are you doing here at three in the morning?" Kim asked. She was so happy to see him and trying so hard to hide it.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you,". Jimmy said. Jimmy put his arms around Kim's waist and started kissing her. Kim moaned softly as their kiss grew more and more passionate. Jimmy walked in further and shut the door with his foot. He wanted Kim so badly. Jimmy laid Kim down on the couch and started kissing down her neck. He smiled softly as he heard her moan. Kim sat up and started kissing Jimmy deeply. She pulled back reluctantly.

"Jimmy we can't do this. You're married," Kim said taking in deep, shaky breaths.

"I don't love her Kim. I love you. I want too be with you so bad," Jimmy admitted. He hoped Kim felt the same.

"You had your chance Jimmy. But you left," Kim said. She didn't want to go through this again.

"I left because you told me to," Jimmy said.

"I told you too because you cheated on me with Connie," Kim said.

"I already told you that I did not do anything with her. I didn't even hug her," Jimmy said.

"Connie showed me the pictures. She told me everything," Kim said and felt tears fall down her face. She didn't want to go through this again. It hurt her too bad.

"Kim I swear nothing happened. Connie must of lied," Jimmy said. He knew that this was hurting Kim. He loved her so much.

Kim looked into Jimmy's eyes. She knew he was telling the truth. "I love you Jimmy," Kim said.

"I love you to," Jimmy said and kissed Kim deeply. He went into the bedroom with Kim, where they made love for the rest of the night.

TBC...


	5. Chapter Five

Kim woke up in Jimmy's arms and smiled. She was so happy when he said he loved her last night. She knew he did. But he was married. She knew what theyw ere doing was wrong.

"What are you thinking about?" Jimmy asked Kim and kissed her on her forehead. He saw her give him a soft smile.

"I love you Jimmy. But you're married. We shouldn't be doing this,"Kim said. She looked down at the floor trying to avoid Jimmy's eyes.

"Then I'll leave her. Kim you're the only person I've ever loved. You're the only person I want to be with," Jimmy said. He saw Kim smile again.

"Are you sure you want to leave her. You know I'll understand if you don't," Kim said. She couldn't have Jimmy leave his wife if he didn't want to.

"Kim, I'm sure. I'll tell her today. I'm supposed to meet her for lunch," Jimmy said. He pulled Kim closer to him. He was so happy to have her back. He didn't know how much longer he would've lasted without her.

"What time do you plan on leaving?" Kim asked and snuggled closer to Jimmy.

"After you drop Joey off at school," Jimmy said. He gently kissed Kim on the lips. He wanted her so bad, but Joey would wake up any minute.

"I have to wake Joey up for school. Are you coming or hiding out in the bedroom?" Kim asked. She saw Jimmy smile.

"I'm coming with you," Jimmy said. After they got dressed they walked into Joey's room. They saw Joey already awake and dressed.

"When did you wake up?" Kim asked.

"Earlier," Joey replied. Jimmy laughed at that. After they got Joey to school, Kim dropped Jimmy off at Connie's. She didn't notice Connie glaring at them through the window. Kim didn't know that Connie's plan was going to happen soon.

"I'll see you later," Jimmy said. He leaned over and kissed Kim one last time before he left. He didn't want to leave but he had to let Connie know that he was leaving her.

"Bye Jimmy," Kim said smiling. She watched him leave and then drove back home. Her and Jimmy were finally happy again. Kim got out of her car. She was about to walk in but was knocked unconscious. The guy dragged her to his car. Connie would owe him a lot for this. Connie called him earlier and said he might have to kill this girl. He just hoped it wouldn't come to that. What could Kim have done to make Connie want her dead? He knew Connie was crazy but he did need the money she was paying him. The guy drove off. He had to make sure he didn't get caught.

Jimmy and Connie were seated at a table in a back corner. He told her they needed to talk. She knew what it was about, but her plan already started. Jimmy would get the letter that she had taped to the door. Jimmy wouldn't leave her after he found out Kim left him.

"So what'd you want to talk about?" Connie asked.

"I want a divorce," Jimmy said. He saw an unreadable emotion in her eyes.

"It's that Slut Kim isn't it?" Connie asked angrily. She saw the anger in Jimmy's eyes.

"Kim is not a slut. Don't ever say anything like that about her again. She told ,me how you went to her and told her I slept with you and you showed her pictures of us in bed. I never slept with you when I was with Kim," Jimmy said trying to keep his voice down.

"Don't you see what she's doing Jimmy. She's lying to break us up. Why would I do that Jimmy. I was trying to help you. When Kim left you I was the one who comforted you. What makes you think she won't leave you again?" Connie asked. She didn't notice that she had a sinister smile on her face. Jimmy noticed it. He knew she was going to do something to Kim. He had to get to her house.

"I have to leave," Jimmy said. He put money down to pay for the food. He just had to hurry and get to Kim's.

Jimmy was about to knock on Kim's door but he noticed something taped to it. He picked it up. It was a letter. After he finished reading it he cried. Kim left him. She moved out of state and wasn't coming back. When he read the letter again though, he noticed something about the writing. It wasn't Kim's writing, it was Connie's. What did Connie do to Kim? He had to find out. But how?

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

Jimmy pulled up at Connie's and ran inside. He saw her in the kitchen smiling. She was a sick person. He just couldn't believe Connie would actually sink this low. He should've listened to Ellie. He knew that Kim wouldn't hurt the kids. She loves them more than anything. He just wished he would've realized all of this sooner. Now was a little too late. He had to find out where Kim was and what Connie was doing to her. If anything happened to Kim, he didn't know what he'd do.

"What the hell did you do to Kim? I want to know now and you better tell me where she is," Jimmy yelled with anger apparent in his voice. He watched Connie turn around and smile again.

"Now why would I do anything to that poor, pathetic, slut that you seem to love? Do you really think I would do anything to Kim?" Connie asked. She couldn't keep the grin off her face. She moved closer to Jimmy. How did he know she was the reason Kim was gone? He just couldn't know that. He was probably blaming her to blame someone. He just wanted someone to be at fault.

"I know you have everything to do with this. I found the note. It was in your hand writing. Kim wouldn't leave me or our kids. You need to deal with the fact that I love Kim and you and I are over," Jimmy replied. He hoped Kim was okay. He didn't know what he'd do without her. He loved her so much. He couldn't lose her. He just couldn't. Joey and Ellie needed her, he needed her.

"Now you can be with me. Kim's not in the way anymore. Now she can't screw up our relationship. She's the reason everything went wrong between us. Now she's gone," Connie retorted. Maybe she would have to get rid of Kim. She can't let Kim have Jimmy. She didn't deserve him. She was nothing but a slut.

"Connie, please tell me where Kim is. Us not working out isn't her fault. It's ours. I never got over Kim, so I never should've married you. And you never should've hurt Ellie. I talked to Joey. He said he's seen you hit her. I knew Kim would never hurt our kids. She loves them too much, more than anything. Please tell me where she is and I won't call the cops on you, but if you don't tell me, I will call the police," Jimmy said. He felt tears forming in his eyes. He didn't know what Connie meant when she said Kim was gone, but he knew it couldn't be anything good. Kim had to be okay. She just had to be.

"I don't know where he took her, but I didn't tell him to kill her. It has crossed my mind a few times though. I just told him to hurt her," Connie replied. She could tell Jimmy was worried about Kim, but she didn't care about that. She just cared about staying out of jail. She didn't want ti go to jail, but she also didn't want Kim to have Jimmy. She needed to do something, but what? Maybe she should just let Kim have Jimmy. At least she scared her.

"Can't you tell whoever it was you were talking about to let her go?" Jimmy asked. At least he knew she wasn't dead. He hoped that she was okay.

"Fine, but you won't involve the police, right?" Connie asked. She ahd to be sure.

"I won't involve the police," Jimmy replied. He watched Connie dial some numbers.

* * *

When Kim woke up, she noticed she was in an apartment. She didn't recognize it, or the guy standing right in front of her. 

"What do you want from me?" Kim asked. She didn't know this guy. So why would he be doing this to her? The guy was about to answer when his cell started ringing. He went into the other room and she couldn't make out what he was saying. She heard him close his phone and come back out here.

"You are a very lucky person. It seems my orders are to let you go. Just don't tell anyone about any of this," the guy said. He let her go. Connie definitely owed him for this. She better hope he doesn't get caught or in any trouble for this, cause this whole thing was her idea. He still didn't know why Connie wanted him to hurt her. She seemed like a nice person. But he wasn't being paid to ask questions.

Kim walked into her place and saw Jimmy on the couch with Joey and Ellie. He walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. He was so glad that she was okay.

"I left her. She wasn't happy about it and she really hates you," Jimmy said. He saw Kim smile and he finally let her go so they could sit down on the couch. Jimmy told Joey and Ellie to go into Joey's room so he and Kim could talk.

"Are you okay?" Jimmy asked.

"I'm fine Jimmy. I'm guessing that Connie was behind this," Kim said.

"Yeah she was. I told her that if you were let go I wouldn't involve the police. I guess she didn't want to go to jail," Jimmy replied. Kim leaned back into his arms. She loved Jimmy and she was glad she had him. He really was a great guy.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" Kim asked.

"You deserve better than me," Jimmy replied. He kissed Kim gently and held her tighter.

"There is no one better than you," Kim replied. Her and Jimmy fell asleep in each other's arms on the couch, both happy things were finally right.

The End


End file.
